


Pain Meds

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Can one of the mods write me a threesome between reader, Poe, and Finn? You guys are the best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Meds

“Finn, I have your pain meds, are you in here?” You ducked under the tent flap and suddenly flushed red. “Oh, uh, sorry… I can come back later.”

Poe sat back on his heels, still straddling Finn, whose jacket had been tossed carelessly aside. They were both otherwise clothed, but it was clear they wouldn’t stay that way for long. You averted your eyes but not before catching a glimpse of Finn’s pants-tent.

“No, it’s okay, I could use my meds actually.”

Poe tsk’d. “I was gonna cure your pain in other ways~”

“Shut up, Poe,” Finn countered, rolling his eyes. You shuffled over to the bed and offered the paper cup to Finn. He dry-swallowed both pills in one motion and handed the cup back with a “thank you.” Poe smirked. “You’re good at swallowing, huh?”

“Shut _up_ , Poe, you’re so embarrassing.” But Finn was smiling too.

You scratched your head, bemused. “Okay, I’m… gonna go now.”

“Wait!” Poe grabbed your hand before you could turn away. “Wanna… I dunno… Join us?”

You blinked. “Are you serious?” Poe shrugged. “Why not? It gets boring just the two of us… Ow, hey!” he added as Finn smacked his arm. You took a step forward. “I mean…” Instead of finishing your thought you pressed your lips against Poe’s. He returned the kiss passionately, bracing one hand against Finn’s thigh and cupping your face with his other hand. You smiled against him and accepted his tongue in your mouth.

“Are we really doing this?” Finn asked in disbelief even as he shucked off his pants. You giggled and Poe grinned. “We’re really doing this, babe,” he said into Finn’s ear as he helped him out of his shirt.

You were naked before either of them and Finn paused, gaping at you. “Fuck,” he said under his breath, his dick straining against his boxers. You gave him a twirl, presenting your ass and then squeezing your tits together and playing with your hardening nipples. He licked his lips. Poe was busy kissing down Finn’s neck and chest, sliding his thumbs under the hem of his boxers.

Finn turned over onto all fours and raised his eyebrows at you. “Well? Come here, cutie.” You sat at the head of the bed, your back up against the wall, and spread your legs wide. He sucked one of your nipples and tweaked the other between his fingers. You threw your head back and it landed with a clunk against the wall. Oops. Finn just smiled, flicking your stiff bud with his tongue before swirling around it. “This is what I’m gonna do to your clit,” he promised. He sucked it up into his mouth and bit down gently, drawing a breathy moan out of you.

Poe struggled out of his pants and boxers before kneeling behind Finn. You stared at the long white scar on Finn’s back as Poe’s fingertips ghosted over the tender skin there. Finn flinched. “Um, ow?” “Sorry,” Poe said. “It’s just so pretty.” His hands settled on Finn’s hips and he rutted against his ass, pushing Finn forward so his lips grazed your collarbone. He sucked a purple mark there while you scratched his scalp with your fingernails.

Poe lubed up his cock and brought it to Finn’s entrance. Finn moved down to bury his face in your pussy. As he started licking your folds, Poe pushed in and Finn moaned against you. He licked a long line up your slit before arriving at your clit. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the overpowering sensation of his wet mouth on your sensitive nerves. “Oh, Finn…” you and Poe moaned in unison. You looked up at Poe with a grin, watching him thrust greedily in and out. “You’re so tight,” he groaned while you praised Finn with “You’re so good at that.”

Finn made you cum faster than you thought possible. You clenched and rolled your hips up against his face while you let out a long moan. He hummed against your clit, working you through the aftershocks as he kept taking Poe’s cock. Then Finn pulled you down by your hips until you were directly under him and teased your clit with the head of his dick. “Fuck me already,” you complained. He pushed in without another word, stretching you open. You tried to relax but you were clenching your walls, making yourself tighter for him. “Shit, you feel so good,” he breathed as he rested his head in the crook of your neck.

Poe snapped his hips against Finn’s ass so that Finn’s cock was pushed deeper into your pussy. The two men took a moment to adjust to a steady rhythm, but once they hit it all three of you were overpowered with lust. The feeling of one cock inside you while another cock rammed into Finn was so erotic that you could feel your heart pounding against your ribcage. Sweat poured down your body and your face contorted in pleasure as you gazed into Finn’s dark eyes. “Fuck I’m gonna cum,” he moaned. “Me too, baby,” was Poe’s reply.

They came at almost the exact same moment, their steady thrusts turning into stuttering ones. They both pulled out and Finn examined your pussy, his hot cum leaking out onto your thighs. He scissored his fingers in your entrance and brought some cum to your lips. You swirled your tongue around his fingers, swallowing thickly. “She’s the one who’s good at swallowing,” he laughed.

You stood up and started to gather your clothes. “Leaving so soon?” Finn pouted. “When’s my next dose?” You planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “Four hours.”

Poe bit his lip. “I think we can recover by then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is that last position even possible? oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
